¿Que hacer?
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: No sé... que hacer... Camus no sé... [CamusxMilo]


**Se giró para escuchar las protestas del escorpión, lo escucho atentamente, sin interrumpirlo en ningún minuto... **

- Terminaste Escorpión, ese es todo tu valiente discurso, sabes no recordaba lo del barranco, pero no te preocupes que si esta vez decides lanzarte al vació no hare nada para impedirtelo... cobarde...

Y esta vez si salió rápido pues ya no quería escuchar ningún reclamo más del escorpión, no era el único en estar alterado, y a Camus ya se le estaba empezando a notar... el maldito bicho tenía el don de hacerlo perder la paciencia demasiado rápido... 

Milo escucho las palabras de Camus mas no dejo que las lagrimas tracineras lo delataran hasta que escucho el portazo... Camus se habia ido... y mas enojado que nunca... ¿de que valia que fuesen "amigos" desde hace tiempo?... que mas daba... ya Camus se habia ido... dejandolo solo con su dolor... 

Se recargo en la pared despues de dejo deslizarse hasta quedar sentado en el piso... comenzando a sollozar con la mirada gacha... opacando sus turquesas por amargas lagrimas de dolor...

_  
Qué hacer cuando te fallan en la vida  
Cuando tu piel no esta correspondida  
Qué hacer cuando a quien amas  
no te adora_

- Camus...- un sollozo con este nombre... se dejo escuchar debilmente, si... Milo el escorpion, el orgulloso, el amante de todos... pero enamorado de solo uno... estaba derrotado... por el amor...

Se levanto de un brinco... lleno de orgullo... una tormenta se azotaba afuera del santuario... vio atravez de un cristal... mas se alejo... las tormentas le recordaban a Camus ... todo le recosrdaba a Camus...

Se acerco a su espejo de cuerpo entero... se observo detenidamente... buen cuerpo... buen perfil... piel seductoria... cabello suave y brillante... ¿que le hacia falta para que Camus lo amara como el? ... no lo sabia... 

**_Terminaste Escorpión, ese es todo tu valiente discurso, sabes no recordaba lo del barranco, pero no te preocupes que si esta vez decides lanzarte al vació no hare nada para impedirtelo... cobarde..._**

- Si... soy un cobarde por ti maldita sea! ...- golpeo el cristal haciendolo añicos... lastimandose la mano...

_Qué hacer como aliviar tanta agonía  
Sin recaer en la melancolía  
Qué hacer si lo supiera yo lo haría   
pero no_center

Los cristales caian al piso terminando de hacerce añicos ... despues se dejo caer de rodillas para seguir llorando... estaba destrozado... lo que nadie habia logrado... doblegar al Escorpion... Milo amaba mucho a Camus... el problema es que no era correspondido... pero como... Camus es un cubo de hielo... aparte de que el no ayuda mucho...

- Demonios ! ... por que te amo tanto Camus? que demonios te vi?

center_Qué hacer como aliviar esta derrota   
Y remontar el vuelo cual gaviota  
Qué hacer si se muy bien que se me nota este dolor_

Un cristal habia quedado exactamente debajo de su rostro... y pudo ver que sus turquesas estaban manchadas de lagrimas... mas sonrio con melancolia...

- Camus... si me vieras asi... ¿que dirias?... "Escopion debil... cobarde"... si... lo soy ante ti... ante tu helida belleza...- tomo el cristal y se sento al pie de la cama... despues volte a ver que la tormenta estaba en su apogeo... se quedo serio y se sento ahora en la cama... se dejo caer en ella de espaldas... manchando su colchca con sangre... saco de el cajon de su mesa de noche una foro donde Camus sonreia... era una foto de niños... antes de que se fuera a Siberia y regresara convertido en... en eso que es ahora... una lagrima salio y abrazo la foto despues de besarla... se quedo profundamente dormido... soñando con un ayer... que no volvera...

- Camie...- susurro entre sueños... despues de acomodarse y dejarse vencer por el cansancio de tanto llorar...

_Si sufro cada noche la tristeza de saber  
Que viene un nuevo día y no podré volverte a ver  
Si añoro la respuesta a tantas cosas  
Y aún respiro de ese tiempo en que te amé   
Qué hacer como aliviar tanta agonía  
Sin recaer en la melancolía  
Qué hacer si lo supiera yo lo haría  
pero no_


End file.
